Un nuovo gung ho guns
by Kya NightShade
Summary: Legato era seduto al bancone di un bar, intento a mangiare una fetta di torta. Poco distante da lui, Midvalley suonava insieme a un complesso....


Un nuovo Gung ho guns: Yue Nightshade  
  
  
Legato era seduto al bancone di un bar, intento a mangiare una fetta di torta. Poco distante da lui, Midvalley suonava insieme a un complesso.  
  
Il bar era piuttosto affollato e rumoroso, anche a causa di una banda di venditori di schiavi che stavano festeggiando il loro ultimo bottino: cinque belle ragazze incatenate ai loro piedi.  
  
"Capo ce ne mance una però! Dobbiamo consegnarne sei altrimenti niente paga!"  
"Vedrai che ne troveremo una carina!"  
  
Una cameriera entrò nella sala, avvicinandosi al bancone, porgendo un piatto fumante davanti a Legato.  
  
Uno degli uomini della banda, mezzo ubriaco, urtò il vassoio, rovesciandosi la minestra bollente addosso e finendo a terra urlante.  
  
Lei lo ignorò, scusandosi con l'uomo dei capelli blu per il piccolo incidente.  
  
Il bandito si alzò parandosi di fronte a lei e mettendosi ad urlare.  
  
"Togliti dai piedi!" disse freddamente "Guarda cosa hai combinato, razza di idiota!".  
  
L'uomo alzò la mano per sferrandogli un pugno, ma tutto quello che riuscì a colpire fu il vassoio di metallo.  
  
Cadde il silenzio, perfino Midvalley smise di suonare. Tutti rimasero ammutoliti, da quando in qua un cameriera attaccava briga con un bandito? Perfino Legato smise di mangiare e la fissò incredulo accorgendosi che ,in qualche strano modo, assomigliava al suo signore.  
  
"Ehi capo! Sembra che abbiamo trovato l'ultima che ci mancava!" disse uno degli uomini.  
  
"Già! Voi due andate a prenderla!" ordinò a due dei suoi uomini pensando a quanto gli avrebbero dato per quella rarità: una ragazza così non si vedeva tutti i giorni. Era alta ,dalle curve provocanti, ma quello che colpiva erano i suo lunghi capelli neri in metto contrasto con i suoi occhi color ghiaccio.  
  
  
"Toglimi immediatamente le mani di dosso!" disse lei senza scomporsi all'uomo che l'aveva presa per un braccio.  
  
"Se no che mi fai, dolcezza?" rispose l'altro in tono di sfida.  
  
"Questo!" disse dandogli un calcio in mezzo alle gambe.  
  
L'uomo lasciò la presa, cadendo a terra "Dannata, puttana! Ti uccido!"  
  
"Io non credo proprio. E vedi di imparare l'educazione quando ti rivolgi a una donna! o devo insegnarti un po' di buone maniere?"  
  
L'altro uomo le aveva afferrato una spalla, costringendola a girarsi. Lei gli afferrò il braccio, torcendoglielo dietro la schiena finché non si sentì un rumore secco di ossa spezzate.  
  
"Ora volete avere la cortesia di stare buoni e zitti? I clienti vorrebbero mangiare in santa pace."  
  
Il capo dei banditi stava per impartire nuovi ordini, ma quando incrociò il suo sguardo si bloccò di colpo, come pietrificato e fece segno ai suoi uomini di andarsene.  
  
"Ah .. loro rimangono qui" disse indicando le ragazza in catene.  
  
"Razza di animali!" disse mentre girava dietro al bancone.  
  
Il proprietario le porse tremante un nuovo piatto di minestra. "Grazie mille" gli disse con un allegro sorriso sulle labbra. Ora sembrava una persona completamente diversa.  
  
Legato sorrideva compiaciuto "come ti chiami?"  
  
"uh? Non è mia abitudine dare confidenza agli sconosciuti."  
  
'Che caratterino che ha la ragazza! Mi piace il suo modo di fare e ....... anche qualcos'altro' pensò Midvalley .  
  
"E a me piace un po' meno il tuo modo di suonare" disse lei sorridendogli.  
  
"Ma come ...."  
  
L'attenzione di Legato tornò su di lei, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa lei riprese "Potresti smettere di cercare di curiosare tra i miei pensieri? È molto fastidioso. Su non fare quella faccia. È da quando quell'idiota ha cercato di prendermi che cerchi di leggere il mio pensiero, senza però riuscirci " concluse con un sorriso divertito.  
  
"I miei complimenti. Ora posso sapere il tuo nome?"  
  
"Forse ...."  
  
Ora si trovavano tutti e tre nella via semi deserta fuori dal locale.  
  
Si voltò per tornare dentro, ma Legato la fermò. "Tu vieni con noi, il mio Signore desidera conoscerti"  
  
"Ma io non desidero conoscerlo" rispose un po' seccata.  
  
"Tu andrai con loro, ragazzina " disse il padrone del locale "Ti hanno appena comprato. Ora sono loro i tuoi nuovi padroni. Finalmente riesco a sbarazzarmi di te!" Poi rivolto ai due uomini "Le mie condoglianze, signori"  
  
"Tu! Dannato, vile, disgustoso animale!" le urlò dietro, prima che sparisse di nuovo all'interno dell'edificio.  
  
'Le condoglianze? Che strano uomo ' pensò Midvalley. "Su vieni" disse rivolto alla ragazza.  
  
"Io di qui non mi muovo! Non ho nessuna intenzione di venire con voi da nessuna parte. E poi devo sistemare una cosuccia con il mio caro ex padrone" concluse, dando una occhiata piena d'ira alla porta dal locale.  
  
Legato che non era abituato a sentirsi contraddire si adirò e Midvalley temette che perdesse il controllo. Le si avvicinò prendendola per una braccio e poi improvvisamente la baciò.  
  
Lei rimase sorpresa, non si aspettava una reazione simile. Si sentiva strana e dopo pochissimo cadde priva di sensi tra le braccia di Legato.  
  
"Midvalley prendi le sue cose. Torniamo da Knives"  
  
............  
  
Le lune erano già alte nel cielo quando riprese conoscenza. Era sdraiata su una coperta, il cielo stellato sopra la testa, un fuoco scoppiettante poco lontano.  
  
"Hai fatto presto a svegliarti! Di solito le persone rimangono svenute molto più a lungo." Poi vedendo la sue espressione contrariata "Scusa se ti abbiamo legata, di solito non trattiamo così gli ospiti."  
  
"Avreste potuto fare un lavoro migliore , comunque" disse indicando le corde che poco prima la legavano sparse per terra.  
  
"Ma come hai fatto? .... Lasciamo perdere, come ti chiami? Io sono Midvalley the Hornfreak"  
  
"Lui dov'è?" intendendo Legato, poi vedendo che aspettava una sua risposta "Yue".  
  
"Che nome insolito"  
  
"Senti che parla! Sarà normale il tuo!...... Cosa volete da me?"  
  
"Bella domanda! Vorrei saperlo anche io. Non ho mai visto Legato comportarsi così"  
  
"Così il tuo capo si chiama Legato. Interessante. Non fare quella faccia meravigliata. Lo avrebbe capito anche un cieco! Hai un terrore folle di lui, vero?" chiese divertita.  
  
Sotto la luce della luna i suoi capelli sembravano blu come quelli di Legato, e entrambi avevano qualcosa di inquietante nello sguardo.  
  
"Uffa che seccatura! Di nuovo venduta a degli svitati!"  
  
"...... venduta a degli svitati?"  
  
Legato emerse dell'oscurità, come un fantasma si avvicinò a Yue "Dormito bene?"  
  
"Tu cosa risponderesti se qualcuno ti facesse perdere conoscenza in quel modo?"  
  
"Ti consiglio di non parlargli così, ragazzina, se ci tieni alla tua vita."  
  
"Io parlo come mi pare e piace! e tu fatti gli affari tuoi!"  
  
Legato la buttò a terra con violenza senza toccarla. Yue non la prese molto bene, perchè poco dopo sul bel viso di Legato c'era un'espressione di intenso dolore.  
  
"Mettiamo bene le cose in chiaro. Non mi piace venire trattata così. E adesso posso sapere cosa volete da me?"  
  
Midvalley era rimasto a bocca aperta, poi estrasse il suo sax per difendere Legato.  
  
"Mi sa che ti sarà un tantino difficile, senza questo, tesoro caro" disse agitando qualcosa che luccicava nel palmo della sua mano.  
  
"L'ancia .... ma quando ... quando l'hai presa?"   
  
"Il mio Signore aveva visto giusto. È molto impaziente di conoscerti di persona."  
  
"Eccovi qui. Cominciavamo a pensare che vi foste persi " disse una vocina stridula.  
  
E G Mine venne verso di loro, guardando prima la ragazza e poi esterefatto Legato e Midvalley del tutto impotenti.  
  
"Cosa sta succedendo qui? Oh questa sarebbe la ragazzina che vuole Knives? Ha davvero buon gusto, è davvero un bel bocconcino" disse avvicinandosi e palpandole il sedere.  
  
Qualcosa di molto duro lo colpì in pieno viso, scaraventandolo parecchi metri in là. Quando si rialzò per capire cosa lo avesse colpito, vide il volto di lei, i suoi occhi gelidi come quelli di Legato, ma avevano un qualcosa di molto più spaventoso.  
  
"Toccami un'altra volta e ti uccido!" i suoi occhi scintillanti come due fredde stelle pieni d'ira.  
  
"Avanti Yue, vediamo quello che sai fare" la incitò Legato.  
  
"Yue, hai detto! Ma tu ... tu .... sei.... sei quella Yue?" balbettò, cercando di arrestare la fuoriuscita di sangue dal naso.  
  
"Quante Yue pensi che ci siano? Ma tu i tuoi uomini li scegli in base al loro modo di vestire o alla loro stupidità?" chiese rivolta a Legato, che si era rialzato e ora sorrideva divertito.  
  
"Sì io sono quella Yue." disse seccata "E ora che vogliamo fare?"  
  
Un rumore assordante invase la tranquillità del deserto. Parecchi veicoli si diressero verso loro accerchiandoli.  
  
"Finalmente ti abbiamo trovata! Ora ce la pagherai, sgualdrina!"  
  
"Ora basta!" urlò Yue furibonda "ne ho fin sopra i capelli di voi stupidi idioti!"   
  
Ci fu un rumore altissimo, come di lamiere accartocciate, e poi di nuovo tornò il silenzio. Dove prima si trovavano veicoli e uomini, rimaneva solo una poltiglia indistinta.  
  
I due uomini rimasero immobili dov'erano, spaventati a morte: i loro volti girati verso di lei, gli occhi pieni di stupore e terrore. Solo Legato rideva divertito.  
  
"Ora mi sento molto meglio. Avevo proprio bisogno di sfogarmi un po'! Oh forse ho esagerato un tantino … Bhe pazienza" disse allegramente come se non avesse fatto nulla di particolare. Poi girandosi verso Legato " mi chiamo Yue ... Yue Nightshade e tendo a diventare un tantino pericolosa quando mi arrabbio, ….. molto piacere" , e sorrise dolcemente.  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Nota dell'autore: trigun e i suoi peronaggi non sono miei. Il personaggio di è Yue è una *mia* invenzione e per tanto esiste solo in questa fanfiction.  
Questa è solo la prima parte; le altre le pubblicherò più avanti. Spero vi piaccia  
  
Se volete mandarmi commenti o solo scivermi merylderinger@yahoo.it 


End file.
